The present invention relates to a latch for a storage unit.
It is generally known to provide for a storage unit having a base, a cover, and a latch for securing the cover in a xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d position. Such latches are typically xe2x80x9cbucklesxe2x80x9d or hasps.
However, such known latches has several disadvantages including: requiring two hands to operate; requiring multiple materials and components; having one or more xe2x80x9cpinch pointsxe2x80x9d that may pinch the hand of a user; requiring an undesirable amount of force to operate (which makes actuation difficult for some users); requiring precise alignment and/or a secondary device (e.g., lock) to xe2x80x9clock.xe2x80x9d
To provide an inexpensive, reliable and widely adaptable technique of engaging/locking and disengaging/unlocking such items as storage units and totes to avoid the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a latch for a storage unit. It would also be advantageous to provide an inexpensive, easy-to-manufacture and aesthetically pleasing latch which overcomes the above-noted disadvantages of prior latches for storage units. It would further be advantageous to provide a latch that only requires one hand (or finger) to operate. It would further be advantageous to provide a latch that requires a lesser amount of force to operate. It would further be advantageous to provide a latch that employs components that may be fabricated (e.g., integrally molded) with latch, cover, or base. It would be desirable to provide for a latch having one or more of these or other advantageous features.
How these and other advantages and features of the present invention are accomplished, individually or in various subcombinations, is described in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, taken in conjunction with the drawings. Generally, however, they may be accomplished in a storage unit comprising a base, a cover movable between a closed position and an open position, and a mechanism configured to releasably couple the cover to the base. The mechanism includes a member that is configured to move between a first position and a second position. In the second position, the member is at least partially disposed in an aperture.
These and other features of the present invention may also be accomplished in a storage unit comprising a base having a rim, a cover movable between a closed position and an open position, and a mechanism configured to releasably couple the cover to the base. The mechanism includes a user interface and a post. The user interface is configured to pivot between a first position and a second position. The post is at least partially disposed in an aperture in the rim when user interface is in the second position.
These and other features of the present invention may further be accomplished in a storage unit comprising a base having a rim, a cover movable between a closed position and an open position, a latch configured to releasably couple the cover to the base. The latch includes a user interface configured to pivot between a first position and a second position, a post configured to be at least partially disposed in an aperture in the rim when the user interface is in the second position, and an attachment member that extends from the user interface and is configured to provide a fulcrum about which the user interface pivots.
The present invention further relates to various features and combinations of features shown and described in the disclosed embodiments. Other ways in which the objects of the present invention are accomplished will be described in the following specification or will become apparent to those skilled in the art after they have read this specification. Such other ways are deemed to fall within the scope of the present invention if they fall within the scope of the claims which follow.